


Give 'Em Hell Kid

by DeadMic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Does this even have plot?, Drag, Frank can't deal with life, Gerard wears drag in this for the hell of it, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure if this has been done before..., M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mikey is an antisocial little shit, Platonic Petekey, coffee because yay, i'm trash, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMic/pseuds/DeadMic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Fact: Gerard Way would sometimes wear drag in college for the fun of it. He would actually make a pretty convincing girl because of how feminine he looks. People would sometimes say he looked pretty in dresses.</p><p>(This is also on Deviantart and Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Fun Fact: Gerard Way would sometimes wear drag in college for the fun of it. He would actually make a pretty convincing girl because of how feminine he looks. People would sometimes say he looked pretty in dresses.

Fun Fact: Gerard Way has said that he has never felt very masculine and that he relates to people who have had trouble with finding their gender identity.

Gerard Way looked at himself in the mirror, he turned his head a little and stared at himself from another angle.   
He looked and felt pretty fucking good!   
Gerard held up the lipstick again, looking at the stick of colour as he twisted it up and down. He put it down and decided to wipe the red off his face, only succeeding in smearing it onto his cheek. He sighed and tore off a few squares of toilet paper and held it under the tap, once it was wet enough, he wiped at the red smudge on his cheek. 

 

That was the first time he had questioned his own gender.

 

Gerard looked at himself in the mirror, he spun around and watched the skirt twirl around his knees. He swished side to side some more and laughed, remembering the time that he had taken a few moments to think about all of his internal organs swishing around inside his stomach when he walked and had then spent the rest of the day questioning life. He smiled and fiddled with the hem at the bottom of the dress.   
It was a nice dress, probably one of the best out of the small selection he owned. It was a knee length red one with short sleeves and a little black belt to go with it. It was damn comfortable too.   
He walked into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet, he grabbed the small tube of red lipstick and paused a little before putting it on, mainly because he remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was to get off.   
Gerard then let his gaze drift up to his hair, he ran his hands through it a few times and ruffled it up until he got it to sit the way he wanted.   
He walked out and looked at himself again before grabbing his jacket and walked out of the house. He couldn't stop wearing jackets even if he wanted to. He was like...A jacket slut.

Gerard walked down the cracked path, a woman passed him and smiled at him, he smiled back then went back to looking at his feet. She looked like she worked an important job, with her light blue button up shirt, pencil skirt and heels. He shuddered at the thought, how the fuck did girls even manage standing, let alone walking in those shoes? He had only worn them once as a dare and had almost broken his ankles.  
He passed a small coffee shop and took a few steps backwards to look at his reflection in the glass, 'Damn.' was all he could think, 'My ass looks great in this.'  
He looked away quickly when he saw someone at the counter wink at him, probably thinking that Gerard was checking him out.   
He then promptly began to walk away as quickly as possible.

Frank Iero grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking at a small pebble next to him. Holy fuck! People could be idiots. He was in a great mood until the local newspaper had done a report on the small show he had done with his band. Any other occasion the publicity would have been great, but not when the editors are too dense to spell Hybrid correctly.   
He sighed in frustration and thought back to said show, he had kicked ass! People had been cheering, calling friends over to watch and some guy had even given him free chips. So all in all, it was a pretty good show.

Frank was snapped out of basking in his own glory when he was knocked back suddenly.   
He was going to go off at the person for knocking him over before he realised that he recognised her...Or...Him?

Frank did recognise him, it was Gerald or Jared or something. They had met a few weeks ago after Frank had a gig. He had mainly been drawing and mumbling some random shit about comics and coffee.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm...Aren't you Frank?" Frank nodded, slightly confused by Gerald/jared's current apparel. "Oh my god! It's me, Gerard! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Frank shook his head, still a little confused by the fact that Gerard's voice was coming out of what appeared to be a woman. "Umm Gerard? What are you wearing...?"  
"Don't I look pretty walking down the street in the best damn dress I own?"

 

The two boys walked into the coffee shop, as soon as the Barrister Guy saw Gerard he winked again, which Gerard either didn't see or ignored. "Your butt looks great in that." the Barrister Guy said as he handed the cup to Gerard, Frank just kept awkward eye contact with said Barrister as he slowly snaked an arm around the either extremely oblivious or extremely emotionless Gee's shoulders and grabbed his coffee cup. That worked in shutting the guy up. Bros don't let Bros get hit on by hoes.

"That guy was hitting on you."  
"I know."  
"You don't care...?"  
"My ass really does look awesome in this dress."  
That was something Frank had to agree on, he immediately silenced that thought and told himself to tone the homo down a little since this was, you know, technically only the second time they had met.   
"Ah shit." Gerard looked down at his coffee cup and started rubbing at it with his sleeve, Frank raised an eyebrow. "I got lipstick on it." he sighed and put it down, giving up on trying to get the make-up off of it.   
"Speaking of lipstick, why do you wear drag?" Frank mentally slapped himself, that was possibly one of the worst ways to ask someone anything.  
"I look hot as a chick." he shrugged, not really sure if he was confident in his answer, "I just feel more confident as a girl, I guess." He picked up his coffee cup again and took a sip.   
"You look pretty." 

 

Gerard stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he had managed to get as much of the lipstick off as possible, but there was still a few smudges of red on his cheek that he would probably wash off in the shower later.  
He sat down on his bed and snuggled into the blankets, completely ready to sleep and neglect the entirety of life's problems.  
That's when he got a text from Frank.

"Hey, got band prac on Friday. Wanna come?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, Moikey is in this one.

"Gerard?"  
"Yes?"  
"The band broke up."  
"What?"  
"Yeah."  
"But it was going so well!"  
"It was. But everyone said that it was dying. Plus, our bassist left and we couldn't find another one."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Do you have ice cream?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I'm coming over."  
"Uh. Yeah sure. Mum's out and I don't think Mikey will mind that much."  
"Gerard?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why does it sound like you're being strangled?"  
"Idon'tbreatheonphoneskaybye."

Gerard Way dropped the phone on his bed after hanging up and took a deep breath, then stood up and walked to the hallway. "Mikey!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Friends coming over!"  
"Who is it?"  
"Frank!"  
"The freaky guy who plays guitar?"  
"Yeah him."  
"I'll be in my room then. He's scary."

Gerard walked back into his room and made a beeline for his floor-drobe, he had been meaning to change after he had woken up and has somehow managed to get a whiff of himself. Sure, he hadn't changed his shirt in three days but that didn't matter right? Nothing like a healthy coating of grime to keep you feeling natural! Gerard promptly ignored those thoughts and picked up a decently clean shirt.

 

Mikey Way took his headphones off and stretched, he was tempted to make food, but he was comfy where he was. Therefore, food could wait.  
He flopped back onto his bed and took his glasses, he put them onto the end of the mattress before curling up on top of the blankets. He was just about to fall asleep when he was rudely awoken by a knock at the door.   
Mikey ignored it and rolled over again, but he was disturbed again by a louder knocking. Since Gerard was obviously to absorbed in whatever the fuck he was doing, Mikey had to go open the door himself.  
He grumbled and trudged over to the door, not even bothering to get his glasses.

 

Frank Iero stood at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He decided that Gerard was probably out somewhere and started down the driveway.

"Hello?" Frank heard someone call from the door, "Hey!" he replied, turning around to face the other boy.  
"You're Frank right?" the boy said, rubbing his eyes and pushing his fringe out of of his face. He was obviously tired, Frank could relate to that.  
"Yeah."  
"Can you come closer a bit? You're starting to get a bit fuzzy."   
"Uh. Oh, Yeah sure." Frank obliged and walked over to the door again.  
"Shit. You are freaky up close." he rubbed his eyes again and went to walk away, "Oh yeah. Gee's probably in his room doing whatever the fuck he does. I'm going to sleep again. If you guys wake me up I will probably release the Kraken on you."  
"Fair enough."  
Frank walked in as soon as the boy walked back into what Frank guessed was his room.

 

Gerard heard Mikey talking to someone and he decided to get off his ass and see who it was for once. He put down his phone and walked into the lounge room, and then turned into the kitchen as soon as he saw who was standing there. "I'm getting the ice-cream." 

Gerard and Frank sat in front of the t.v whilst Frank mumbled about band things, Gerard had decided to treat it like those break-ups you see on shitty romcoms. It appeared to be working. 

"Why don't you breath on phones?" Frank asked Gerard, he thought for a little before replying with "I sound like a pedo who's going to climb through your windows."  
"AND SNATCH YO PEOPLE UP!"   
What an intelligent conversation!

 

Mikey was awoken by Frank and Gerard screaming about what appeared to be memes. He was going to try and get more sleep, but sleep was for the weak. 'Fuck it.' he thought and picked up his glasses.

"Move your asses." Mikey attempted to sit down, but to no avail. So instead, he decided to lie down on top of the other two.

"Mikey." Gerard tried to shove his brother off, but he wouldn't budge. "Mikey no."  
"Mikey yes!"  
"Get off."  
"But I'm comfy here."  
"Yes. But I can't feel my leg."

It was really no use fighting when the person you are trying to fight is sprawled across your lap and has made themselves comfortable. So the boys sat on the couch and continued to watch Coraline whilst Mikey ate skittles.

Fun Times.


	3. 3

Gerard Way looked through his cupboard, most of his pants were either in the wash or drying, so he was kind of desperate. There was one pair of jeans, but they were too small and had a blood stain on one of legs that he couldn't get off, he had forgotten that they existed. 'Fuck it.' he thought, and picked up a skirt.

Gerard looked at himself in the mirror, he contemplated changing his shirt, since the small part of his brain that cared about clothes was screaming at him that it didn't match and that the colours clashed. He opened his cupboard again and looked through his shirts, successfully adding to his floor-drobe. He closed his cupboard with a huff, the shirt he wanted was also in the wash.

Donna Way stood in the kitchen, she was leaning on the bench and looking through a recipes on her phone, she was planning on making something decently interesting for lunch since she and Mikey had finished the last of the pizza leftovers.

She looked up as she heard someone walk into the room, she half expected it to be the previously mentioned boy walking in to complain to her about food. Instead, Gerard walked into the kitchen.  
He was wearing a skirt which Donna was pretty sure he had snagged out of a basket of old things she was going to give away.

"Is that one of mine?" she asked, gesturing to the faded floral skirt that wash swishing around Gerard's knees. "Huh? Oh yeah." He swished around a little, "It's comfy."   
Donna nodded and looked back down at her phone, "Do you know how to get blood stains out of things?" her motherly instincts kicked in and she looked up immediately, "What happened?"   
"Oh, I found an old pair of jeans and there was blood on it. I think I grazed my knee on something." She breathed a mental sigh of relief. She was very, very happy that he hadn't gotten into a fight. It was Jersey after all, it was safer to be overly protective than let your children run free everywhere. "How old is it?"  
"Pretty old."  
"Probably best to chuck it."

 

Frank Iero was on his bed, contemplating things and writing song lyrics. This was usually how he spent his time, writing, playing guitar, thinking and eating.   
He looked down at his phone, he was bored, his song was going nowhere and he didn't want to go outside. Frank picked up his phone and decided to annoy the fuck out of Gee.

 

"Bing" Gerard's phone said, interrupting his sentence. He was engaged in a very deep conversation between him, his brother and his Mum about the importance of the Eiffel Tower and tourists. "Bing." Mikey mimicked, adjusting his glasses. Gerard looked down at his phone, there was a text from the one and only Frnkiero. He opened it and read what it said.  
'Hi.'

"Bing" his phone said again, Frank had texted him the same word. Gee sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, turning back to the other two people. "What would France look like without the Eiffel Tower?" Donna asked, leaning on her hand, "What would we know France for?"  
"Bing."  
"I don't know. Maybe wine?"  
"Bing."  
"Baguettes? Or maybe croissants?"  
"No no, I'm talking about buildings."  
"Bing."  
"Oh, what about that one thing with the giant glass triangle thing?"  
"Bing."  
"What about that art gallery thing? Or is that the same building?"  
"Bing."  
"Who's phone is that?"  
"Bing."  
"Oh, that's mine."

Gerard looked down at his phone, all six texts were from Frank.  
'G'  
'E'  
'R'  
'A'  
'R'  
'D'  
They said.

"Oh my god." he sighed, putting his phone in the table. "What?" Mikey asked, looking down at the screen.  
"Frank has decided to text me every single letter of my name, one at a time." he said, as his phone went bing again.  
'Gerald Wi. Talk to mi.' It said.  
"Do I know Frank?" Donna asked, looking down at the older boy's phone, "He's the freaky short guy who plays guitar."  
"Oh, that Frank."  
"Bing." Gerard's phone added.

 

Frank Iero had concluded that Gerard's phone was either off or he was ignoring his pointless texts, he decided to call him, he was bored and had nothing to do. So he was going to march into Gerard's house. He went to his contact, he had saved Gerard as GeeWhiz. It rung a few times before GeeWhiz finally picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"I'm coming over."  
"But why?"  
"Because your house is interesting."  
"No it's not."  
"Shoosh. I'm coming over."  
"Lemme ask Mum."  
There was a few seconds of muffled talking before the boy replied.  
"Yeah sure. Mum wants to make sure you aren't a serial killer so it works out quite nicely."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so rushed. I apologise to your eyeballs.

Frank Iero stood in the kitchen, Gerard had gone off into his room to find a pair of pants since his skirt 'was annoying him because it didn't match.'

"So, you play in a band right?" Donna handed him a cup of coffee, which was nice. "Uh, yeah. Well I used too. We broke up a few weeks ago."  
"Oh, that's a shame. Do you know why or was it one of those things that just kinda happened?"  
"Oh, our bassist left."  
"Ah. Makes sense."

There where a few minutes of awkward silence as Donna made another cup of caffeinated beverage, the only thing that broke the silence was the obnoxious whirring of the coffee machine.  
"So you're Italian right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, nice."

"Okay! I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this wonderful awkward silence but Gee somehow managed to get caught in the god-damned closet." Mikey skipped into the kitchen, adjusting his glasses slightly "I don't know how and I don't think we ever will but he is requesting help from his scary friend." 

 

Gerard Way was stuck. In fact, he was very, very stuck. He had been messing around in the closet and the door had jammed. Long story short, he had managed to get himself stuck in the god-damned closet and he was definitely not ready for the inevitable coming out jokes. 

"Never fear! Mikey Way is here! With his slightly less awesome assistant: Frankie!" Gerard heard Mikey run into his room, most likely followed by Frank. "We're here to save you from your closetty despair!" 

 

It took a few minutes to get the door open. 

 

Mikey Way was laughing his ass off. His own brother had to be saved from a closet. A fucking closet. All because he got all picky over a skirt. "Mikey!" He heard Gerard complain, "It's cramped in here." he heard a thump, which was probably Gee lying on the floor, "I might have to resort to drinking my own piss."  
"Kinky." Frank replied as he pulled the door open, "Jesus Christ. Don't break the house." Mikey said, or at least, tried to say. He was still laughing.  
"Your house is weak!" Frank yelled as Gerard, still in his skirt, crawled out. "No it's not!" he retorted, quietly. He sat on the bed and fiddled with the hem of the skirt, "Yes it is!" Frank closed the door and sat against it. "It's survived the boy's fights to the death. I'm pretty sure that qualifies it as a strong house." Donna called from the kitchen, "True."

 

They had found themselves on the couch again. Except this time, Frank was lying on top of both of the Way brother's laps in a totally platonic dog-pile. He also had ice cream again, because Donna is just that awesome.


	5. 5

Gerard Way looked through the racks, he had decided to spend the day at a few second-hand stores. It was nice except for the fact that all of the things that struck his fancy were either too big, too small or smelled weird. He picked up a dress and twirled it around, it was long, black and had sequins around the neckline. Gerard threw it over his shoulder and continued looking, picking up some jumpers and skirts here and there. He was getting some weird looks from other people, but it was nothing new. Once he was done collecting the clothes, he made his way to the change rooms.

Gerard had separated the clothes into three piles:  
Yes  
I'll wear it at some point and  
Ew

The Yes clothes would be everyday things, such as new jackets and some shirts he found with smart-ass comments on the front. The I'll Wear It At Some Point pile was for clothes that either needed a certain time to be worn (Formal events, parties, specific weather) or were complicated to get on (such as a neat skirt he found that had sorts underneath that he almost got stuck in). The Ew pile was for clothes that were uncomfortable or impracticable. He would be putting back anything from the Ew pile.   
This was usually how it was with shopping trips, he would collect things, sort things and put back the things he didn't like. It was a process that was only really disrupted when he was clothes shopping for or with other people.

Gerard walked out of the Second Hand Store, his new clothes were bundled up in his arms since the bags he had were filled with other clothes or food. He walked over too the car and opened the boot, he put the clothes in with no real care and closed it before he closed the boot and walked over to the front of the car. 

 

Frank Iero had some problems. Very, very confusing problems. He had always sort of known that guys could be possible...well...possible partners. But it hadn't hit him until earlier that day when a certain Way was texting him mirror selfies from a second hand store changing room.  He had thought to himself 'I'd tap that' in a joking manor but soon he was asking himself if that could actually be true. He now found himself lying on his bed with thoughts racing through his head at an alarming speed, thoughts like "You're gay" and "You're straight" as well as "Why label things? It overcomplicates everything." and also "Label things! It helps sort everything out and helps you find out who you are!"

Frank sat up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked his phone up. He was subconsciously trying to calculate how long he and Gerard had been friends to see if it was okay to suddenly be all like, "Your ass is awesome and I want to smooch your face." because right now, he felt like a highschool love story cliche.    
"Holy shit." he said to himself as he ran a hand down his face, "I might be in love with my friend. My fucking friend." he hit his forehead in annoyance "You fucking idiot. He's your friend! He's a he!" he sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Fuck it. Fuck this." 

Gerard pulled into the driveway, he climbed over the back seat and picked up his new clothes. "Heeey! Guess who's home?" He called as he unlocked the door, he got a half assed hi from Mikey and a muffled hello from his mother's room. "Hey." he looked over when he heard a voice he didn't recognise, he looked at Mikey and then over to the guy sitting next to him, they were both watching shitty TV and eating what Gerard guessed was the last of Mikey's chocolate stash. "Hi. I'm Pete and I'm epically awesome. Mikey is ignoring me. Can you make him not ignore me?" Gerard sighed, "Mikey. Be social." he said as he saved one of his shirts from his little pile. "You don't own me." he mumbled through a bar of chocolate.

 

Frank Iero screamed into his pillow, he needed a break from his thoughts and for one, his guitar wasn't helping. He picked up his phone again and re-wrote his text, trying for about the fifth time not to sound creepy or non-platonic. He quickly wrote 'hi' and sent it before he had any second thoughts, now that he was trying to act natural, he noticed how hard it was to be natural. He wanted everything to go away.

If only it could.


	6. 6

'Platonic Frank. Platonic. Keep it platonic!' Frank paced around his room, Mikey would be picking him up soon. He, Gerard, Pete and Mikey were all going to the mall to do...Things. They hadn't decided on anything but Mikey had made it clear that he wanted to go to a record store. Frank stopped pacing and stared out the window, uncertainty gnawing at his stomach, What if Gerard found him creepy? What if he distanced himself too much? What if he turned into an asshole? These thoughts crept up from the back of his mind, he sighed and lent against the window.   
He saw the car pull into the driveway and immediately felt sick, he held his stomach and seriously considered backing out. In his mind, the negative outcomes overshadowed the good and he was suddenly very, very worried about stupid things that usually never got to him. He heard Mikey beep the horn from outside, this startled him enough to get himself moving.

As he climbed into the back seat, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a horrible mistake.

 

The four walked through the mall, Pete had found himself some green tea KitKats and was happily munching on them, Mikey held his new CD with extreme care, Gerard had gotten himself some coffee from the newest cafe to 'test out the coffee quality' and Frank was fidgeting uncomfortably. Mikey kept glancing at him, he could tell that he was uncomfortable but he didn't know why, so he kept giving him reassuring glances out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Pete Wentz looked at the other short guy from across the table, Gerard and Mikey had said his name was....Frank? Yeah. Frank. He had been looking...Concerned wasn't the word, it was more like...Scared? Yeah, he had been looking scared since he got in the car, or maybe that was just what he looked like? Pete took a bite out of his burger, he knew it was none of his business but he was a little worried about Frank, the only food he got was chips from Maccas and he hadn't touched them. "You gonna eat those?" he asked, gesturing to the chips that were slowly getting cold. "Hu? Oh uh. You can have them, I'm not that hungry." Frank pushed the small bag over to the other side of the table. "Are you okay? You've been looking a little...Off." Gerard asked, so Pete was right, Frank didn't always look freaked out. "Oh...I'm just...Not feeling that good?" he said it more as a question, Pete decided that something was probably on his mind and so, didn't want to pester him about it. Both he and Gerard nodded and went back to eating.

 

Gerard felt nice, he was wearing his red dress again, which weirded Pete out a little, but he had complimented him on his ass so he guessed everything was good. He was getting a little concerned about Frank though, he wasn't acting like himself. Gerard had half expected Frank to hang around him for the majority of the time, but instead, he was avoiding him as much as possible. Gerard had no idea what was going on and he didn't really want to ask, it was Frank's personal business and he didn't want to pry. 

 

Frank wanted to scream, he wanted to go home and sleep but he also wanted to hang around with...well, with Gerard. But, Frank felt like he was going to throw up at any minute and he didn't really want to end up emptying his guts on everyone. "Hey Mikey?" He asked after everyone had finished their meals, "Yeah?" Mikey pushed his glasses up his nose. "I feel like absolute shit and I don't wanna end up throwing up on anyone so uh...Can you give me a lift home?" Mikey nodded and stood up, "I was just gonna suggest that we head home...So uh? Should we go?" everyone nodded and Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't handle this.

 

Once he was home, Frank Iero ran strait into the bathroom. Today had not been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that Australians are the only people who call McDonalds Maccas. So uh...Sorry about that.... :/


	7. 7

Fun fact: The more tired you are, the less controll you have over your words. Meaning that you confess more when you are half-asleep.

The funny thing about Frank was that as soon as he tried to forget about his little 'problem', the more he started to notice about Gerard. He had seen that Gerard talked out of the side of his mouth when they had first met, but now he had seen that he sometimes bit his lip when he talked. He had come to realise how attractive Gee's voice sounds, Frank had also took note of how adorable Gerard looked when he smiled. Frank had also found out that Gee was one of the only people he knew who could rock greasy hair, which was something he was a little jealous of.  
This was not helping Frank at all. Now instead of wanting to confess his weird crush, he wanted to pull Gerard into his arms and tell him how beautiful he is.  
Which again, was really not helping Frank and his 'dilemma'

 

Gerard Way ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to dye it or get it cut, he couldn't decide. He could always just grab a pair of scissors and snip at it, but he didn't want to end up with barely any hair, so he banished that thought. His hair was boring him though, it needed some pizzaz. It needed....Some colour. He wanted to dye part of it blue or green, but that looked too hard and he was way too lazy to do it. Gerard Sighed and decided that it was probably best to brush it, since he hadn't brushed his hair in a few days and there was a very large knot forming at the back.

Gerard picked up his phone and texted Frank, brushing hair could wait.

"Bing" Frank's phone said, he was about to ignore it, but he saw who it was. He wanted to at least try and be social again, so he texted Gerard back.

The conversation went a little something like this:  
G: 'Hi'  
F: 'When bae texts first'  
G: 'Wow thanks Frankie.'  
F: 'You be welcome'  
G: 'You just called me shit. Bae means shit.'  
F: '...OH'  
G: 'Come over you idiot.'  
F: 'Why?'  
G: 'Mums not home.'  
G: 'OH SHIT! I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT'  
F: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
G: 'NO BUTTSECKS'  
F: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
G: 'FRANK NO'  
F: 'Frank yes.'

 

Frank knocked on the door of the Way household, the same sickness was there, but not as violent. It was now more like an unpleasant numbness. He rocked on his feet and fiddled with his fingers, hoping like hell that the nauseousness would subside. The door was opened by the one and only Gerard way, who's hair actually looked decent for once. "Hey!" He grinned, Frank smiled weakly back and followed him inside.

"So, tell me about your very first crush!" Gerard squealed exitedly, he was lying on his bed, his face was restng in his hands and his legs were swinging in the air. The sickly feeling crept back, Frank had been at his house for about two hours. Both Mikey and Donna were home and his Mum had called to ask where he was.He was probably going to be there for another hour."No."  
"Yeees!" Gerard insisted, which caused Frank to burry his head in his hands, he was halfway between wanting sink into the ground and wanting to throw up everything he just ate."No."  
"Yes."  
"Human rights!" Gerard almost pissed himself, god that laugh was adorable. "My one true love is Human rights."  
"Here here!"

Frank had his head rested on Gerard's shoulder, in a totally platonic way mind you. He was minutes away from sleep, his speech was slurred and for a few seconds he thought he had asked Gerard to sit on his dick, until he realised that it was a very vivid dream.  
"Hey Gerard?" Frank asked, wrapping his arms around the older boy tiredly. "Yeah?" Gerard, who was very much awake, replied, wrapping one of his arms around Frank's shoulders lazily. There it was again, though this time the feeling came back as more of buzzing than nauseousness. It felt like a horrible mixture between exitement and guilt, it felt like he wanted to get something done, or that he had done something wrong. But he didn't know what. "Nevermind."  
"Nooo! What were you saying?" he whined, "Gee."  
"Don't Gee me!" he laughed. Again, that laugh was adorable.  
"Can you....Keep a secret?" He blurted out before he had a second thought, the feeling grew stronger, it was like large rock had been dumped in his gut. "Of course I can!" Gerard grinned, there was no backing out now. He had dug himself into this. "You're beautiful."  
"I...I mean, I think....I think you are amazing and adorable and beautiful. I want you to see that because...Because you should be confident...In yourself" Frank slurred without thinking, it was hard to proccess thoughts in this state anyway.  
"Aww. Thanks Frankie, that's the nicest thing I've been told in awhile. I think you're beautiful too, you're small but you know how to deal with your emotions." Gerard grinned and messed up Frank's hair, "No...That's not. Nevermind, thanks Gerard. I needed that."

 

Oh Gerard, if only you knew how unstable Frank was. If only you knew how much you were breaking him.  
Oh Gerard, if only you knew the horrible things he was doing to Frank's heart.

If only you knew how much those words had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the word count of all the chapter so far:  
> 1: 1167  
> 2: 736  
> 3: 799  
> 4: 462  
> 5: 778  
> 6: 685  
> 7: 929
> 
> Fun facts :3


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey was minding his own business when he had gotten the call.  
> He was minding his own business when he had seen who was calling.  
> He didn't mind his own business when Frank said that he had a problem.

"Mikey please, you know more about him than I do. He's your brother for fucks sake."  
"Yes but it's awkward!"  
"How the hell is it awkward?"  
"I don't....It just is!"  
"You aren't helping!"  
"And? Why would you even come to me for advice?"  
"Because he's your brother?"  
"Yes but I'm not going to help you with your dumb crush."  
"Well I'm pretty sure this 'dumb crush' is effecting my health. Remember the when we are at the mall?"  
"That was because of Gee?"  
"Yes! I threw up because of Gerard!"  
"I'm coming over."  
"Don't you need directions?"  
"That's what Google Maps is for!"

Mikey walked down the hallway, he contemplated bringing Gerard until he remembered, 'Oh yeah! This is about Gerard! If I bring Gerard then nothing will be fixed!'  
"Hey Mum? Can I take the car?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to go see Frank."  
"Be home by dinner kay?"  
"Kay! Love ya!"

And then he was off.

 

Frank's house wasn't bad, but it was kinda shitty. Mikey knocked on the door, he half expected a big muscular man with a face full of piercings and tattoos coving all visible skin to open the door so hard it broke off it's hinges and choke him on the spot. Instead, a very scared and a very tired looking Frank opened the door shyly. "Uh..Mum's not home...So come in I guess?" he moved out of the way so Mikey could walk in, he followed Frank to his room and sat on his bed.

 

"What am I going to do?" Frank sighed and rested his head in his hands, "I mean, I can't even talk to him without feeling sick."  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
"I tried Mikey, I tried."  
"What happened?"  
"He didn't get it. He thought I was just being nice."  
"What did you say?"  
"I don't know? I was tired and it was late."  
"Frank, what did you tell him?"

Frank sighed, this wasn't helping. Wasn't love supposed to be fluttery? Wasn't there supposed to be fireworks? Wasn't love supposed to be electrifying? Magical? Wonderful? He felt like a school girl fawning over cute a boy in the change rooms, if that girl would want to throw up and sink into the ground whenever she saw said boy.

"I told him that he should be more confident in himself....And that he was...Beautiful."  
This time it was Mikey's turn to sigh. "Nothing else?"  
"No?"  
"Frank, nothing's going to get better of you don't say anything."  
"I know, but how am I going to say anything if I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack whenever I try and try and talk to him."  
"That bad?"  
"Yes! Yes it's that bad!"

Frank wanted to scream, he wanted to go back to when it was easy. He wanted to go back to when he and Gerard were friends, he wanted to go back to stopping each other from getting hit on barristers. He wanted to be able to platonically hit on Gerard without having to hide his feelings. He wanted to be emotionally stable. He wanted to love Gerard.

"What's your sexuality?"  
"What?"  
"What's your sexuality?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Part of this might come from not being able to admit to yourself that you like boys."  
"I've always known that I liked guys."  
"Really?"  
"Well...No? This is the first time I've had a.....Crush on a guy."  
"Right."

 

Mikey was worried, even though he barely knew him, he hated seeing Frank suffer. He wanted to help, but at the same time, he wanted Frank to sort things out by himself. Mikey needed Pete, he would know what to do. Pete was his best guess, since he was Bi and he knew how to subtly set people up. Sorta. Mikey sighed and kept driving.

 

By the time he was home, Mikey had formed a plan. He was going to ask Gerard about Frank, how he felt about him and all that jazz. If this worked out in Frank's favour then he would go and fill Frank in. He would then get Pete to do....Whatever Pete does. The plan was sketchy, there was so much that could go wrong, but it was worth a shot.

 

The hardest part would be keeping everything from Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I had to rewrite this. Fuck you too website. But guess who's now an important part of the plot?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Pepe sorts shit out.

After some thought, Mikey decided that it would be a better idea to get Pete to get info on Gerard's thoughts on Frank. Pete wasn't as close to Gee as Mikey was, Gee wouldn't find it as suspicious if he asked him. After all, Pete could just say that he was curious, since Gerard and Frank were very close. If Mikey asked, he would figure out his plan before it could even really get going.

 

Pete Wentz was on the case and was quite excited about it. He saw it as going 'undercover' and 'infiltrating the base, collecting important and classified information.' So he was pretty pumped. "Agent Pepe is reporting for duty." he said as he jumped onto Mikey's bed, "Your mission, if you choose to accept it," Mikey lowered his sunglasses, "Infiltrate Gee Whiz's base and collect the confidential information." Pete nodded excitedly, "Report back here once finished. If Gee Whiz become Suspicious in any way, abort mission." Pete nodded again "Sir yes sir." and with that, he began to make his way down the hallway singing the mission impossible theme.

Pete opened Gerard's door, since he was the king of acting natural, he already had a plan in mind. "Oh...Uh. Hi Pete." Gerard waved awkwardly, Pete acted just as awkward. "Hi. Um...I know this isn't you know," this was a lot easier than he thought, Gerard was buying it already "My business or anything but....Uh, what's the deal with you and Frank?" strait to the point, quick and easy. Gerard blushed, score one for Agent Pepe!  
"Well, we're friends I guess? Why do you ask?"   
"I dunno, you two looked pretty close, I sorta assumed it was a thing."  
"Uh-huh. Well from what I can tell, we're just really close bros."  
"Bros?"  
"Yeah, bros don't let bros get hit on by hoes."  
"...Right."  
This was going nowhere, it was time to bring out the big guns, "Frank just seemed to get all blushy and shy around you. That's all." Gerard looked pretty surprised, "I haven't noticed anything..." Perfect. Now all he had to do was question Gerard's thoughts and everything should sink in, in  
Three  
"You sure?"  
Two  
"He did start giving me random compliments a few nights ago. He was being really cuddly too."  
"Really?"  
One  
"Wait! Frank....Frank likes me?" Gerards eyes widened and his cheeks grew a few shades darker.  
Booyah.

"Soooo! What do you think of him?" Pete had dropped the act, he was now just squealing like a Directioner and clapping his hands excitedly. He had been shipping Gerard and Frank since he had met them. Or rather, since Mikey had told him about all the weird shit his brother and creepy Frank did. "I...I don't know? I haven't ever...Frank likes me?" Pete nodded, "Frank...Likes me." Gerard repeated again, "Do I...? Do I like him back? What the fuck." Gerard ran a hand through his hair, "I...I think I like him...? Maybe?" Pete scooted closer. "Maybe?" he asked, trying to urge an answer out of him, "Maybe? I don't even know if I like guys...I don't even know if I like girls. This is fucking me up. Do we have any ice cream?" it was a little hard to decipher what he was saying since he was talking so fast, but Pete finally managed to comprehend what was coming out of Gerard's mouth. "Uh...Maybe? How would I know?"   
"Good point."  
"You okay? You're breathing kinda heavily."  
"Yeah. Just a little...Worked up that's all. Everything's crashing down at once and I don't really know how to feel about that."  
"Do you need a minute?"  
"Nah, I think I'm fine. It's just....What if I'm gay?"

Pete didn't think that this would happen, he thought Gerard would turn around and go 'Gee Whiz! Frank Loves me? Well I have a giant gay crush on him too! This is so simple! It's not like I've ever questioned my sexuality before!' now that he thought of it, he realised how dumb that sounded. I mean, Gerard straight up told him that he had no fucking idea if he was even comfortable being a boy. Of course this was bound to happen.

"I mean...I...I like him? As a friend? It's not like we're very platonic or...Or anything." Gerard rubbed his arm and shifted around a little, "I...Holy fuck."  
"Are you good?"  
"I think I'm in...I have a crush on my best friend."  
Gerard grabbed Pete by the shoulders, which freaked him out a bit "Pete?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you know that you were bi?"  
"I...I just dated both girls and boys? It's not very hard to figure out."  
"Pete. Until further notice I am bi."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Frank Too-Many-Vowels has given me as much evidence as I need."  
"Do you return the feelings?"  
"Fuck yes."

That's all the information Pete needed.

 

"Agent Pepe is reporting back to base. Mission successful." Mikey Way looked up from his phone, "The results?"  
"The feelings are mutual. Stage 2 of the plan is clear to go."  
"Hell yes!" Mikey fist bumped Pete and ran down the hallway, "You coming?" Pete nodded and followed him, "Gerard! I'm going out! Pete's coming with me!" He yelled down the hallway, loud enough for Gerard to hear from his room, "Bring a condom!" Gerard yelled back.

And with that, they left for Frank's house. 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Double digits!

Mikey and Pete had come round to Frank's house and to be honest, Frank didn't believe what Pete had said at first. But soon Frank's house was filled with smiles and happy squealing. With the help of Pete and Mikey, Frank had been able to build up the courage to confess to Gerard....Which was quickly broken when he tried talking to him.

That was three days ago.

Frank held the umbrella up for Gerard as they walked back to the Way household. You know those scenes in cheesy romance movies where the two lovers are standing in the rain and declare their undying love for each other and share a passionate kiss whilst the rain water soaks through their shoes? Well, this was absolutely nothing like that.  
It was cold and the rain kept hitting Frank in the eyes, Gerard was taller than him so he had to lift the umbrella up higher, Franks pants were wet and he and Gerard kept bumping into each other. It was awkward and uncomfortable and no were near romantic.  
"Uh...Here." Gerard took the umbrella, Frank breathed a mental sigh of relief and let his arm drop to his side. His elbow was killing him.

They reached the front door after what seemed like forever, Gerard shook out the umbrella and walked inside, Frank following quickly behind. The two boys made a beeline for Gerard's room, it was usually warm and his bed was comfy.

They both sat on Gerard's bed, Frank knew Gerard returned his feelings, Gerard knew the same about Frank. But they didn't know that they both knew this information.

"Hey, do you...Do you want some food or something?" Frank shook his head, "I'm good." he played with his fingers to avoid the awkward silence, "Hey Frank?" Frank looked back up at Gerard. Holy fuck he was pretty. He wasn't handsome, that would imply manliness and Gerard was one of the least 'manly' people Frank knew. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He was just...Pretty. "Frank?" Frank was awoken from Gerard space when he heard Gee's voice, "Yeah?" He asked, looking down again awkwardly. On the bright side, the sickness had gone away, but on the downside, everything was awkward. "I...You...You know what! Never mind. It was....It was dumb anyway." Gerard rubbed his arm and blushed, which was adorable, Frank pulled Gerard into his arms, much to the older boy's surprise.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hugging you."  
"W...Why?"  
"Because you're adorable."  
"No I'm not."  
Frank squeezed Gerard closer  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
Frank squished his cheek onto the top of Gerard' head  
"Yes you are."  
Gerard tried to wiggle out of Franks arms, the sudden change in weight caused Frank to topple over, bringing Gerard down with him.

Shit.

Frank was now underneath Gerard, it wasn't sexual or anything, it looked more like Gerard had flopped on top of him but it was still a little awkward. They both blushed and Frank tried to wiggle out from underneath Gee, big mistake.  
They were now quite stuck, Frank was still underneath Gerard and he could feel Gee's breath on his neck, which was, to put it simply, an odd sensation. "Uh." Gerard didn't move when Frank tried to shove him off, "Gee?" he was silent. Shit.  
Frank felt Gerard breath in almost dramatically. Which, again, was pretty odd. Gerard Then said something that made Frank's breath catch in his throat.

"Frank I love you"

The words came out in one breath, you would have only heard it if you were listening really closely. Which luckily, Frank was.


	11. 11

Frank had blushed more than he had in a long time, "Gerard?" the older boy had gotten off of him and was now sitting at the end of his bed with his face buried in his hands. "Gerard?" he asked again, moving over to sit next to Gerard, he put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Gerard looked up slowly, his hands fell to his lap and he sighed, "Frank...Frank I..." Frank shooshed him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "Gerard it's okay."

Gerard twisted around with some difficulty and wrapped his arms around Frank tightly, he rested his head on Franks shoulder and snuggled into him. Most of the awkwardness was gone, they just sat there hugging each other and ignoring everything else. "Gerard?"  
Gerard looked up, Frank could feel his breath on his lips, he blushed to high heaven and nuzzled into Gerard's neck. "Gerard. I...I love you too." he mumbled, still trying to forget about the fact that he was almost seconds away from kissing his friend and holy shit there was Gerard's face again.

Gerard had tilted Franks head back up to face him, Frank just stared. He could barely comprehend what was happening when Gerard pressed his lips against his.

It wasn't a picture perfect, lovey-dovey, professional kiss that escalated into hardcore cuddling with shit like hot chocolate. No, Frank had never kissed a guy before and Gerard had no idea what the hell he was doing, and no, it wasn't cute and giggly when Gerard accidentally bumped his nose into Frank's. That shit hurt.

Gerard pulled away and rested his head against Frank's chest. "You good?" Gerard groaned in response, "I am a literal hopeless romantic." Frank giggled and lifted Gerard's chin back up, "You want some help?"

They were too engrossed in their slightly less awkward lip-lock to noticed Gerard's door opening. "Hey Gee? I think Donna wants-HOLY FUCK."  
Shit.  
It was Pete.  
Gerard was the first one to register what had happened, he quickly untangled himself from Frank and pulled away quickly, "Hmm?" he asked casually. Or, as casually as you could when your brothers friend just caught you kissing your own friend. Were they friends? Were they technically a thing now? Gerard would probably ask Frank later.

"Dude I fucking knew it would work out." Pete grinned and ran back into the lounge room, probably to tell Mikey about it.

"They are a couple. You cannot convince me otherwise." Frank said as he turned back to Gerard, "I'm pretty sure you have two choices right now. Either, go see what your Mum wants ooooor," Frank wiggled his eyebrows, "You could keep kissing me."   
Gerard smirked and leaned closer, he was a mere centimetres away from Frank's lips, "I think I might know which I would prefer."   
Gerard shoved Frank's face away playfully and got up and walked towards the door. On his way out he flipped off Frank "I must set a good example for my dear younger brother!" he called as he skipped down the hallway. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woa look, I finally updated this. Too bad it's only filler. There's going to be interesting stuff next chapter, trust me.

Frank had slept over that night, his mum didn't mind and it meant that he could spend most of the time cuddling with Gerard. The other part of that time was spent with everyone sitting in the loungroom, watching shitty movies (The Bee Movie) and eating whatever was left of Mikey's chocolate.

Frank groaned and rubbed his eyes, his shoulder hurt. He and Gerard had decided that they would sleep in the same bed, which meant that Frank had contorted himself into a strange position so that they could both fit onto the single bed.  
He rolled over, Gerard wasn't there, which meant he was probably up already. Frank groaned again and opened his eyes, he contemplated going back to bed, then he heard a noise from the bathroom. It wasn't pained or anything, just sort of...Annoyed.

Frank rolled himself out of bed, his curiosity getting the better of him, he stumbled around for a few seconds before regaining his balance. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, there was a shocked yelp followed by an array of colourful swears before the door opened, it was Gerard.

Gerard was wearing his black dress, it was really comfortable, but the sequins were a bit heavy. His makeup had been looking really good too, he was wearing lipstick again and he had managed to snag some of him Mum's Mascara, that had been going pretty really well too, until someone (*Cough* Frank *Cough *Hack*) had decided to scare the shit out of him. Now he had gooey stuff on his eyelids that was sticking his eyes closed and thick black smudges under his eyes (Which he couldn't pass off as eyeliner, the shit was too gloopy).   
"Hi." was all he said, blinking many, many times to try and unstick his eyelids "I just poked myself in the eye. Don't think that's healthy." Frank waved, "You gonna die or something?"  
"I think I swallowed some of it."  
"How the fuck did you do that?"  
"I wanted to see if I could cheat and make it look like lipstick."  
"Okay, you're gonna die."  
"No. If it's okay to stab you're eye with it, so I'm pretty sure it's not going to hurt you if you eat it....Maybe."  
Gerard turned around and unrolled a clump of toilet paper, "What are you doing?" Frank raised his eyebrow  
"Makeup remover for the poor. Also known as, shit roll for yo face." he scrubbed at his eyelids with the dry toilet paper, "That's not going to to much."  
"I know, that's why I'm gonna put it under the tap. See? Skill." he rubbed at his eyelids again, managing to get pretty much all of it off, he looked into the mirror again, pulling his bottom eyelid down so that he could see the red bit inside, which now had a small black line on "Ew. That's not good."

Frank and Gerard sat in the kitchen, Gerard had a mug of coffee in his hand, but didn't want to drink it because 'He was afraid of ruining the great job he did with his lipstick' Frank was eating a banana sandwich, which was probably the most fruit he was going to eat that day. Donna had just woken up, she walked groggily to the coffee machine and shooed Gerard away, "Is that my lipstick?" she asked over the loud whirring of the machine, Gerard nodded, "Thought so. You know, I can buy you some of your own. You'll probably catch some horrible disease from mine."   
"Gerard ate mascara." Frank piped in,  
"Don't eat mascara Gerard."  
"Am I gonna die?"  
"No. You might get sick though."  
Frank giggled, "Why did you eat it?"  
"I wanted to see if it worked as lipstick."  
"Mascara isn't lipstick Gerard. I don't want to use that anymore, I might catch Frank cooties."  
"Muuuuuum. Can you help me put it on so that I don't accidentally poison myself?"  
"Stab him in the eye!" they heard Mikey call from his bedroom, oh nice, he was up now too.  
"Talk to me after I have my coffee. I might be a bit more human then."

Frank watched the odd display in front of him, Gerard was sitting on a chair, Donna was awkwardly crouched in front of him and Mikey was off to the side chanting "Stab. Stab. Stab" Frank decided that he would leave the Way's   
to do whatever Way's do and go snoop around in Gerard's room.

Frank found a grand total of  
5 drawing books, one of which had nothing but the word 'cunt' written in an assortment of sharpies  
2 eyeliner pencils  
A bat in a glass cube  
A fake sword  
Lots of blankets  
1 Bullet hiding behind a bunch of books  
3 drawings of a stick figure riding a cat, a cow and a badly drawn lizard  
A long forgotten chapstick and  
a rainbow pencil

He put down the weird pencil down and walked out of Gerard's room, he walked back into the kitchen, Donna was now at the table drinking coffee, Mikey was doing a shitty job of beatboxing and  Gerard was dancing around in the lounge room in his long ass dress.

Fucking Ways.


	13. 13

"Hey Gee?" The older boy looked over at Frank, "Do you want to go somewhere with me? I'm bored..." Frank rubbed his eyes, still a little tired. Mikey had given up with his beatboxing, so Gerard was standing in the middle of the room, still dancing mind you. "Hell yeah." 

Frank sat on the foot of Gerard's bed, Gee was in his cupboard again, looking through the large pile of clothes that he had collected. Frank heard Gerard curse and waddle out of his closet slowly, "I have so many fucking dresses." he whined and sat next to Frank, "That's a problem...Why?" the taller boy pouted "I have so many clothes. And nothing to wear."  
Frank shoved his arm playfully, "You goof."  
"I'm no goof."  
"Yes you are."  
Gerard pouted and crossed his arms, Frank poked his cheek, causing Gee's pout to grow even more dramatic.  
"Why can't you wear the dress your wearing now?"  
"Because it's long and will get in the way. I almost tripped trying to pull off my epic moves."  
Frank shrugged, "Do you want some help?" Gerard nodded and walked back towards the closet

"So, here is my large collection of shit." Gerard waved his hand dramatically towards the pile of clothes, there actually wasn't all that much, a few pairs of jeans, some shirts and a collection of assorted dresses and skirts. "What about this one?" Frank picked up a skirt, "This one's purple." Gerard then quickly grabbed a black dress from the bottom of the pile, "Holy fuck, I forgot this one existed!" He hugged it really quickly, which was kind of adorable.   
"It's got flowers and butterflies and shit on it! But...slightly less girly flowers and butterflies and shit!"

Gerard walked over to the corner of the room, "Turn around so I feel less uncomfortable about getting nakey in the same room as you." Frank turned around.  
There was a few seconds of rustling and cursing before Gerard walked up to Frank again, "Jesus Christ." He dumped the large sequin covered ball back into his cupboard, "That was a lot harder than expected."

 

Gerard and Frank walked down the street, Gee had almost been tempted to brave heels, only the really small ones though, but he had banished the thought almost as soon as it had popped into his head. Boots were so much better anyway.  
Gerard shielded his eyes from the sun, being a metaphorical vampire was really fucking annoying, added with the fact that he was really attached to being pale made trips in daylight really annoying. He wasn't used to anything brighter than a laptop screen.

Gerard felt Frank bump his hand against his, being the sap he was, Gerard had to go all out and lace their fingers together. "Bros don't let bros get hit on by hoes."  
Gerard was confused for a second, that was until he saw the coffee shop they were going to, then he just laughed for a good minute or two.


	14. 14

Frank walked over to the counter, Gerard's hand still in his. The barista was different this time, which was good because Frank didn't really feel like going through creepy guys again. "What do you want?" he turned to Gerard who then looked down awkwardly and started fiddling with his dress, "Basic bitch drink?" Frank nodded and turned to the woman behind the counter. "Two caramel lattes." The woman nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad while Gerard and Frank went over to a lone table in the corner.

The cafe was in no way busy, there were a few people sitting around but they were mostly old couples or uni students. Frank grinned and slipped his hand into Gerard's under the table, who blushed and looked down awkwardly and Frank had to fight the urge to squee.  
It wasn't long before the woman came back holding two coffees, which was good because Frank didn't know how much longer he could hold in the undying urge to kiss Gerard.

The woman looked bored as she placed the cups on the table, Gerard mumbled a thanks and a good morning, the woman nodded tiredly, "You too ma'am." and went back to the counter to continue reading what Frank firmly believed was a porn mag.  
Gerard giggled, "She called me ma'am." Frank paused for a second before snorting "she did."   
"I look like a woman!" Gerard grinned, tipping the contents one of the tiny sugar sachet's into his mug, "Dude, this is fancy." Frank nodded and stirred his own coffee, "It's good though."

 

Frank and Gerard were walking through the park, hand in hand, Gerard was blushing like an idiot and Frank was very, very giddy. He was still getting over the fact that Gerard was now his boyfriend. Frank squeezed Gee's hand and smiled to himself, boyfriend was a nice word. Frank liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a quick filler, I've finally got motivation to update though! Chapter 15 is coming as quickly as possible and will be a direct follow up to this chapter.


	15. 15 (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally wrote shit
> 
> Woa

The park was green. Very green.

Frank had only been nearly hit with a ball once and the child had even apologised to him! Today was going better than planned. 

Gerard was walking beside him, fingers laced with his, complaining about how much his feet hurt and how wet the grass was. Frank was ignoring him for the most part, focusing instead on trying to remember where the hell Pete had told him to go.

There were trees lining the ends of the park, along with some wild flowers and McDonalds rubbish. They trudged towards it until Frank could feel water slowly seep into his shoes. He joined Gerard in his grumbling.

Pete had told him about this cool path he took Mikey along this one time, apparently there was a bird skeleton there and a patch of nice flowers, he though Gerard might like it. Frank thought Pete was probably right. Gerard liked weird things.

"Frank." Gerard whined, squeezing Frank's hand "Where the fuck are we going?"

"Somewhere." Frank said, swinging their arms slightly, "It'll be cool. Promise."

Gerard mumbled something Frank didn't catch, but the kept walking anyway.

Soon they made it to a small path of flattened grass, Frank tugged on Gerard's arm and dragged him back slightly as Gerard tried to take more steps forward. "Into the forest." He said, pointing at the "path".

"Frank, I'd hardly call that a forest. It's like...A small tree clump at best."

"Shut up Gee. This is meant to be romantic."

Gerard blushed at that, "You're taking me somewhere romantic?"

"Maybe?" Frank shrugged.

They walked in together.

By walk I mean Frank walked and Gerard skipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this. I'm pretty sure this will be the one of the last chapters unless I get more ideas. If you guys can like...Pitch me some shit (I want to do something about the weird petekey subplot that was going on for a bit) that would be great. Sorry it's so short, I literally wrote it in like...Half an hour. 
> 
> Also thanks for actually reading this, y'all are awesome.
> 
> I currently have a series that I'm working on that I'm hella proud of and I'll be posting oneshots every now and then so like...that's something to be excited about I guess?


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no ideas for chapters so...
> 
> These are going to be short.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA

It was less green and more wet than the park had been, but there was a nice tree that some scouts had turned into a cubby house, pretty orange leaves everywhere and some really nice smelling flowers.

Pete was right about the bird skeleton.

Pete was also right about Gerard liking it.

Pete was right about most things.

 

"Lookatiiiit!" Gerard squealed, pointing at the bird, "You can see it's wing bones and everything!" he crouched down, his skirt was getting damp from the wet grass, but he didn't seem to care, "Bird skeletons are so cool!"

Frank hummed in agreement, leaning on the tree behind Gerard, "Do you want to join me over here? I brought a blanket and everything."

Gerard ignored him in favour of poking the bird with a twig.

"Gee." Frank whined, "I just wanted to take you on a date you morbid fuck. Come on." 

"M'busy." Gerard said, flipping over the bird and making faces at the worm chilling underneath it.

"Gee." Frank said again, sitting down on the blanket he had stuffed in his jacket.

"Fine." Gerard groaned, making a show of throwing his twig on the ground and turning to face frank. He groaned again and walked over to him, huffing as he sat down on the blanket.

Frank grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together again. "See? Look at how much more romantic this is now."

"It's pretty romantic." Gerard agreed, scooting closer to Frank, "You know what would be more romantic?"

"What?"

"If you'd kiss me again."

 

Pete made a face at the text Frank had sent him. Not that he wasn't happy that his sweet little dude's sweet brother's sweet friend had finally stopped moping about and got with his sweet little dude's sweet brother. He just didn't want to see awkward selfies of them swapping spit.

Ew.

"Mikey." he groaned, poking the taller boy in the side, "Your brother's gross."

"Trust me, I know." He said, not paying attention.

"Your brother's boyfriend is gross."

"I'm well aware of that too." Mikey said, leaning his head on Pete's shoulder, "Why exactly are you bringing this up?"

Pete showed him the selfie.

"Ew gross."


End file.
